Rain Rain Go Away
by Xeribearx93
Summary: Ever since Layla left Will his whole world has felt like it's been spinning out of control. When Warren finds Will walking around in the rain, he vows to do everything he can to make him better.
1. Chapter 1

I felt a little writers block with the other story I'm working on so I decided to write this to try think of something.

…...

After he had defeated Royal Pain, things had been great. It was just like all those old superhero comics he used to read. Except for now he was the hero. He got the girl of his dreams, he befriended the enemy, and saved the world from destruction. And most importantly he wasn't powerless. He moved up from sidekick….hero support, to full fledged hero in no time.

Things had gone wonderfully….for a while. He and Layla spent the rest of the year and all summer together. He discovered Warren wasn't such a bad guy. Whatever he did he made sure to make plenty of time for his other friends. He didn't want another mess like when he was dating Gwen.

Then his sophomore year started and things went from great, to okay, to bad, to worse. And it seemed like the progression wasn't slowing down one bit. Things just kept tumbling town, and he just couldn't seem to stop the landslide.

Layla and her newfound powers didn't need him anymore. After the display with her vines she had become a hero as well. Now that she wasn't a sidekick she could make her own breaks, and she climbed up the social ladder as fast as she could. Once she decided she was high enough that she didn't need him anymore Layla kicked him to the curb like he was a one legged cat. A de clawed one, neutered on top of at that. She tossed him out like he was useless.

Of all the people he never expected to let their power go to their head Will thought it would be her. Before this she had always been so sweet. Heck she didn't even eat any kind of animal products. How could a person who didn't eat animal products be so…so cold hearted. Well she could have her stupid plants and vines, he didn't need her anyway. At least that's what he told himself.

He was miserable. He started failing all his classes, not caring about anything, he wouldn't eat, he wouldn't sleep. And frankly it was starting to worry everyone.

All of this lead up to today. It was Saturday, his least favorite day. On Saturdays he had to spend most of the day alone. And no matter what he did he couldn't stop thinking about Layla.

It was pouring. They hadn't had rain like this in forever. No one in their right mind would wonder out into it. But right now he wasn't in his right mind.

He didn't know how long he'd been out here, just walking around the town in one large square. He didn't care if he froze and died right now. At least it would stop the pain.

He turned another corner, going down another block when suddenly a voice from behind him caught Will of guard.

"Will?" The voice asked. He heard rain sloshing as someone stepped toward him. "I thought I saw you walk by a couple of times, but I thought I was just seeing things." The voice said.

"Go away Warren." Will said continuing to trudge through the freezing rain. "What are you dong out here?" Warren asked following Will. "I'm taking a walk. And I would enjoy a little peace on this wonderful day." Will angrily replied.

"Are you crazy?" Warren asked thinking Will had finally lost his mind. He knew after Layla and Will split things had been rough, but he hadn't realized that they had gotten this bad. Will did not reply.

"Come on, you're going to catch a cold. Probably pneumonia as long as you've been out here." Warren said grabbing Wills arm and steering him back up the sidewalk.

"Warren stop! I'm fine just let me go." Will said trying to pull away. He tried to use his strength, he tried to fly away. But not eating much else than a few bites every now and then left him with barley any energy and he just couldn't.

"Can't do that buddy. The shape you're in right now you'd double over and die on me if you kept walking another second." Warren said pulling will along. "My house is just right up here." Warren said reaching the corner and turning up a walkway.

Warren opened the door and walked in. Will just stood there like a pole in the rain. "Won't your parents get mad that I'll be getting their floor wet?" Will asked peering inside the house.

"I live alone dummy." Warren replied pulling Will in and slamming the door. "And besides, I'm soaked now too." Warren said shivering.

"I'm sorry." Will said looking down at the ground. "Just come on. Here come in here and sit down, All my clothes will be a little big on you but they'll have to work until this storm passes and I can drive you home." Warren said leading Will to the living room.

Will was afraid to sit down on the large black couch. He didn't want to ruin it. "I don't want to ruin your couch." He said looking around the room. It was a lot nicer than he expected taking into consideration that it was Warrens house. He expected everything to be black, or have flames on it. With the exception of the couch nothing was either of those things.

"Don't worry about it really." Warren said pushing Will down onto the couch before walking away. Once Will heard footsteps going up the stairs he looked around the room again. He was afraid to get up, he didn't want to damage more of the carpet than he needed to.

He stared at the various knick knacks and pictures around the room. One in particular caught Will's attention. He recognized Warren, but he looked to be about 5 or 6. With him was a woman who looked much like him. And a man he could only suspect was his father.

Will didn't know how long he sat staring at the picture. He heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Sorry I took so long, I figured I needed to change myself." Warren said appearing in the room. "Here you go." Warren said handing Will a towel and a pile of clothes. "The bathrooms on the left." Warren told Will pointing down a long hallway

"Thank you for this." Will said looking down at the ground. "It's no problem. This is what friends are for right." Warren said taking a towel to the carpet.

"I'm just so sorry." Will said still looking down. He tried to fight back the tears. He couldn't let Warren know that he was this bad off. He just couldn't. "I'm so sorry for everything." Will said. He started to crumble apart. Tears just streamed out of his eyes and there was no sign of them stopping.

"Aw, come on now Will. There's nothing to be sorry about." Warren said sitting down on the couch next to Will.

"I've been falling apart for weeks." Will said using the towel in his hands to dry his eyes. "I've made everyone's lives miserable. I've made you all worry." Will continued.

"Will we all care about you very much. We've just been really concerned." Warren said patting Will on his back. "I've been so worried about you. I didn't know what to do about it." Warren pulled Will into a hug.

"See, I've worried even you." Will said sobbing loudly.

"Come on now. It's not that big a deal. You're my friend and I was worried about you. That's absolutely normal." Warren said not sure how to handle the situation.

"It's a huge deal. I've just been so lost since she left me. It's like she took all the happiness inside me when she left." Will said sniffling.

Warren thought of a solution to the situation. If that's what was bothering his friend he'd just have to fix it.

"Come here." Warren pulled Will closer. "You know I'm not so good at all this emotional stuff." Warren said rubbing Wills back.

"I'm sorry, I'll just…" Will moved to get up but Warren held tight. "Just shush." Warren said.

Before Warren could even think about what he was doing he had his lips on Will's. It was more of an impulse than anything. When Warren pulled back he looked up at Will.

"See, I made you stop crying." Warren said wiping away the remnants of the tears. "Why did you do that?" Will asked looking up.

"I don't know. I guess I wasn't thinking right." Warren said turning away.

"I guess I'll give you some space. When the rain stops I'll take you home." Warren stood up and started to walk away.

"Please don't leave me." Will said softly. Warren stopped in his tracks. His friend was heart broken and he'd just managed to stab the knife in his back even deeper.

Warren sat back down. "I'll never leave you."

…...

Hopefully that wasn't too cheesy. I plan on continuing this later. If you liked this check out my Avengers story.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been forever and a day since I updated this. I've just been super busy with my Avengers story that I haven't updated either and all my college classes are literally sucking the life out of me. When they say that Mars Hill College is one of the hardest colleges in Western North Carolina their really not kidding. Luckily for me I've lived in the town where the college is all my life so I'm not having to adjust to a new location and can still mooch off my parents.

…

Wills mind was foggy. The room was dark, darker than he normally had it. He sat up in his bed trying to think about what exactly happened yesterday. He knew it was Sunday, yesterday had been Saturday. It had been raining. More like pouring actually. After that his memories were all fuzzy. He couldn't remember much. He pulled the blanket back and slung his legs over the side of the bed. He looked down to the floor. His clothes were off, all of them. He definitely did not remember that. He pulled the blanket back over him desperate to remember any little shred of what had happened yesterday.

He remembered someone pulling him out of the rain. He remembered that that someone was Warren. Things slowly started seeping back into his mind. Warrens house had been nothing like he expected. What he had expected was tons of black, and torture devices and god only knows what. It had been warm. He didn't want to ruin Warrens couch by sitting on it and getting it wet, but Warren had insisted.

Warren had left him alone; he didn't want to be alone. He had been alone for so long. He felt like he was drowning, and all that rain made it feel more than real. When Warren returned he had wanted to hug him so bad. Just to feel like he wasn't alone, that someone else was here. Warren had handed him a pile of clothes and told him where the bathroom was. He had known all along that Warren wasn't the bad guy everyone had made him out to be. He didn't deserve any of the excess baggage from Wills current breakdown.

Will apologized. He apologized so many times. He felt like he could never say he was sorry enough to prove that he actually meant it. He hadn't meant to pull anyone into this with him. And it broke his heart when Warren said he had been worried about him. Will didn't want him to worry, he didn't want anyone to ever, ever feel anything close to what he had been feeling.

Will remembered that he had cried. He had broke down and just let everything seep out.

Will looked back down at the floor. The memories had stopped coming back for a moment and he looked around the dark room. His eyes still weren't used to how dark it was in here. Why was it so dark?

Then the memories started back up. This one hit him hard. Warren had kissed him. Will had been shocked at first, it was Warren after all. But soon the closeness that he had been lacking disappeared. When Warren pulled back Will fought the urge to lean in and kiss him back. Warren had got up, apologized and turned to leave. Will panicked. He was being left alone again. He begged Warren not to leave and thankfully he hadn't.

Will sighed and propped himself up against the headboard of the bed. He had _wanted_ Warren to kiss him. This didn't make any sense to Will. He _wasn't_ gay. He had loved Layla. Then why did he want it so much?

The blanket shifted. Will looked over confused. Had the cat been sleeping with him? Tilly hated people, especially will and would under no circumstances be sleeping with him. Then he heard it, a sleepy sigh. His eyes widened and he peered over the other side of the bed. The realization that this was not actually his room hit Will hard. It was Warrens. Will panicked: He was in bed with _Warren. _Naked at that.

Warren sat up and smiled at Will. "How long have you been up?" He asked leaning into Will. "Not long." Will tried to say clearly. Warren wiped the sleep out of his eyes. "Did you sleep well?" He asked. Will nodded not sure he could vocalize the thoughts in his head. _Why am I here? _ "Good." Warren said leaning into Will. Will wanted to pull back, but something inside him didn't. Warren leaned in and kissed him. Will literally stopped breathing. _I'm not gay. _Will shoved the thought out of his head as he kissed Warren back. All the loneliness of the past months left and a feeling of warmth crept over him. Will frowned when Warren pulled away. "It's stopped raining now, I can take you home. If you want.


	3. Chapter 3

Warren pulled himself away from the warmth of the bed. Just because it was Sunday didn't mean he could lay in bed all day. "You hungry?" Warren asked standing. Will looked down at the blanket and picked at a loose thread, anything so he didn't have to look at a very naked Warren. Why couldn't he remember anything, would he eventually remember it like he had everything else he had remembered? Exactly what had happened? Why were they both naked?

Will shook his head. The way his stomach was flipping he doubted he could even touch anything that Warren made. Right now he needed to figure out what these feelings were. _I'm not gay._ Will told himself. He repeated it inside his head a thousand times. It was like saying it made it true. Then why did he _**want**_ Warren to kiss him.

"You know what we talked about last night." Warren said picking up his pants. "I'm going to help you get better. But I can't do that if you don't let me." He said pulling them on.

"Actually I don't remember. I don't remember anything. Bits and pieces are coming back but for the most part I'm completely clueless about what happened." Will said with a sigh.

Warren paused before picking up his shirt and pulling it over his head. Will didn't remember anything. They had made so much progress. They had talked about so much, made so much ground. And he didn't remember any of it, bits and pieces would do them no good. He had to remember everything. He _**had **_to remember this. Warren had waited so long for it to happen and after it finally had it was all gone.

Will finally looked up. Warren was just finishing with the top button of his shirt. It broke Wills heart when he turned around. Warren looked so sad, clearly something major had happened and Will just didn't remember. "It's alright." Warren said with a small smile. He was upset but no need to let that interfere. "I'll go on downstairs and get some breakfast started. You can come on down whenever you get dressed." He leaned over not really thinking about it and pressed his lips to Wills. Warren pulled back and sped out of the room. 'He doesn't remember anything you idiot.' He harshly told himself.

Down in the kitchen he took his frustration out on the pots and pans hanging on hooks against the wall. His fist became a ball of fire and he had to resist the urge to throw it. A fire right now would do him no good. Instead he banged them loudly. After a few minutes he felt much better. He grabbed a large nonstick skillet. He went to his refrigerator and gathered ingredients. Pancakes. Pancakes always made him feel better. Maybe Will would remember more once his stomach was full.

He had just finished the first couple when Will timidly stepped into the kitchen. "Hey." Warren said brightly placing the heavenly smelling pancakes on the table. "I made pancakes." Warren said. 'Way to go captain obvious. Clearly these are pancakes.'

Will nodded sitting at the table. Warren returned to the stove and slid the next few out of the pan before turning the stove top off. "You want some juice or something?" Warren asked setting his own plate across from Will. Will shook his head and toyed with his fork.

"I bet you're pretty confused right now huh?" Warren asked pouring a heavy amount of syrup over his pancakes. It was like a syrup ocean. Will tried but the words just wouldn't come. He nodded again. "What do you remember? We'll go from there." Warren said stabbing a piece of pancake.

Will didn't want to say it. Saying it made it real, if he didn't say it it didn't happen and he could just forget about it. He could forget about all the unwanted emotions involved with it.

Warren could see that Will was struggling. "It's okay. I already know everything that happened; you don't have to be afraid." He said patting Wills hand. "I'm just here to clarify what you remember." Will looked down at his plate. "The last thing I remember is me kissing you back."

Warren didn't know whether to be relieved or more saddened by the confession. At least Will remembered that much, but there was still so much that he didn't.

"Okay we can work from there." Warren said pushing the half eaten plate of pancakes away from him. "Um we came in here and we talked about some stuff."

(Slight Pov Change)

"You're going to have to help me out here I told can't remember anything." Will said this whole thing frustrated him. "Um, we talked about Layla dumping you, and what happened after that." Warren told him. "Um huh." Will said nodding. It was blurry but it was slowly coming back.

"_Everything'll be okay." Warren said patting my back. "You want to tell me what all's been going on. It'll make you feel better." I stared at him like he had grown a second head. "I promise it will." _

_I shook my head. "Come on if we're going to get things back to normal we need to work all the way back first." Warren insisted._

"_Alright." I finally caved. "She used me." I didn't want to tell this, I'd been holding it inside for so long._

"_She used you? How?" Warren asked. I know it sounded crazy. If I hadn't been the one to go through it I'd be asking the same thing. "I never thought she'd do it, but she used me to climb the social ladder. After showing everyone her powers she didn't need me anymore." _

"_And that's what caused all this?" Warren asked. It sounded silly that something like this caused me to have such a huge melt down. "I just felt so used after Layla left me. I felt useless." _

"_Why did you let it get so bad?" Warren asked me. Honestly I didn't know the answer to that. "At first I thought if she saw how much she was hurting me that she'd come back. After realizing that wasn't the case I just sort of let go and things just kept getting worse and worse." I explained._

_Warren nodded. _

"You had a glass of orange juice. I thought it would make you feel better." Warren told me. "I _hate _orange juice." I said making a face. Orange juice was disgusting. It was all pulpy and citrusy. "Yeah I know you told me." Warren said smiling.

"_I hate orange juice." I said glaring at the glass Warren sat down in front of me. "Just drink it." Warren said laughing. "What? Orange juice is gross." _

"And then….then we…" Warren started but quickly cut himself off. "What?" Will asked. What could be so bad that he would hide it? "You sure you want to know?" He asked. Uh oh, something so bad he thought that I wouldn't want to know. Will nodded his head. If he was going to figure out what had happened and untangle all lf the jumbled emotions he had to know.

"We talked about us." Warren said fiddling with his fork. "Okay. What's so bad about us?" Will joked. "We talked about us. What we are, what we want to be, what we're going to be." Warren said stuffing another piece of pancake into his mouth. "And?" Will asked.

"_You know I really didn't mean to kiss you." Warren told me. "And I'm sure you didn't mean to kiss me back." He got up and put my half full orange juice glass in the sink. "No, I wanted to." I said defending my action. "You're just confused Will." Warren said leaning against the sink. "You're just making it worse by saying that." _

"_I'm not making anything worse. It's the truth." I replied. "I really like you." Warren said suddenly. That surprised me. I hadn't expected to hear it. "I have for a long time now. " He continued. "And you think that me liking you back is going to make things worse?" I asked standing up. "You don't like me Will. I feel awful about it I shouldn't have taken advantage of you and now your confused." _

_I took a step forward and thought about what I was about to do. "If I didn't like you would I do this?" I asked taking another step toward him. He looked confused. I didn't give him any time to ask what I was about to do. I pressed myself up against him. "What are you doing?" Warren asked trying to push me away. Luckily I was stronger with my super strength. "I thought I was supposed to be the dumb jock." I said before pressing my lips against his. He stopped trying to push me away. He stood frozen and I took the opportunity to kiss him again. "You're just playing with me." Warren argued once again trying to push me away. "Really I'm not." I pressed against him more. He could argue all he wanted but I could tell he liked it. He had already told me that he had feelings for me, plus Warren Jr. was all happy. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Don't you dare…" He complained. I leaned in again this time taking advantage of his open mouth. I brushed my tongue over his and he quickly gave up trying to fight. He wrapped his arms around my waist. They were warm; not uncomfortably so but just right. "So what are we?" I asked_

"So do you remember? I'd be rather embarrassed if I had to explain what happened?" Warren asked picking up my uneaten plate of pancakes and putting it in sink. Will was starting to realize that this was something Warren did when he was trying to avoid talking about something.

"So what are we?" Will asked. "What do you mean what are we?" He asked. "What are we, are we dating or what?" Will asked. "Uh yeah." Warren replied. "I mean if you still want to that is." He quickly added. Will nodded. He didn't really know what to say.

"So what happened after that?" Will asked. Nothing else was coming back. "We talked some more. It was late and you weren't hungry so we decided that you'd just stay here."

"I kinda figured that out when I woke up here." WIll said. Then He remembered exactly _how _He had woken up this morning, how Warren was when he woke up. "Whoa wait a minute we didn't did we?" Will asked. All the signs lead to them sleeping together.

(POV switch to Warren.)

He didn't remember anything else, the most important thing that happened and he didn't remember it. "No." I lied. It broke my heart to say it, but he wasn't ready to know that we had slept together. He didn't remember it and our relationship was just starting out. "Nothing like that you were out as soon as you hit the pillow."

…

I haven't updated this in awhile and my Avengers FF has not been updated even longer. It's just crazy with school. I don't get much time to sit down and plan and type.


	4. Chapter 4

"So if everything is cleared up I can drive you home." Warren said exiting the kitchen. Will realized he hadn't been home since yesterday morning. His mother had made it very clear to him long ago that he had a curfew, that he was expected to be home, that he wasn't going to wander the streets all hours of the nights, and several other generalizations. "Yeah my mom's probably freaking out." Will said pulling out his cell phone. He hadn't checked it since he had left the house yesterday and sure enough he had 25 missed calls and 72 text messages from mother dearest.

"She's definitely freaking out." Will said laughing. He showed the screen to Warren who laughed as well. "Lets get you back before she calls the National Guard." Warren said opening the front door for Will. "If she hasn't already." Will joked

The short ride to Wills was quiet. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence just one that needed to be there. Will looked over at Warren. Usually he would have reprimanded him driving one handedly, but instead Will reached over and took a hold of the hand not holding the steering wheel. Warren jumped in surprise. Will went to pull his hand away but Warren squeezed it. "No it's fine. I just wasn't expecting it." Warren said keeping his eyes on the road. The rest of the ride continued without incident.

"Time to go face the banshee." Will joked as he hopped from the car. Warren got out of his side and followed Will up the perfectly perfect walkway. Before Will even laid a finger on the door knob his mother flung the door open. "Where on earth have you been!?" She screeched. "Do you have any idea how long you were gone?" She continued. Will listened to her nodding his head. This had happened before there was no point in even opening his mouth until she was done. "Do you know how close I was to sending out a search party?" She entered the house and Will followed her. Warren sniffed the air and almost sneezed. It smelt like cinnamon he was allergic to cinnamon, not deathly allergic but he puffed up pretty bad if he even touched the stuff.

"For all I know you could have been kidnapped or murdered or…" Mrs. Stronghold rambled on. "I'm sorry mom." Will said. He knew not much would calm her down; she was extremely over protective of her only child. He'd just have to wait for this whole thing to blow over. Which by the look on her face would be awhile. "Sorry? Sorry!"

Warren decided it was time to inject himself into the conversation. "I'm sorry Mrs. Stronghold. Will was at my house. With the big storm yesterday he had to spend the night."

"Oh Warren. It's so nice to see you." Mrs. Stronghold immediately calmed down. "It's nice to see you too." Warren replied. "I made cinnamon buns if you want one." Mrs. Stronghold said pointing to the kitchen. That's why it smelled like cinnamon. "No thanks, I should probably get home."

"Oh well it was nice of you to bring Will home." Mrs. Stronghold said disappearing into the kitchen. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Will said leading Warren to the door. "Yeah. Do you want to sit together tomorrow morning?" Warren asked stepping outside. He noticed that it was beautiful outside today. The sun was shining brightly; big white fluffy clouds dotted the sky. It was comfortably warm it would probably be the last time it was this warm for a while. October was only a couple of weeks away and it would start getting colder.

"Actually I was going to fly myself." Will replied. For the last little while he had been flying himself to school. The only time he really took the bus now was when it was raining, too cold or he just didn't feel like it. Flying himself was a lot easier than having to face Layla every morning. "Oh that's fine." Warren said. Will walked Warren to his car. "Thanks for bringing me home." Will leaned against the car. "No problem." Warren replied. This was awkward. They just kept aimlessly rambling. Warren didn't know what to do. Kissing Will would be too forward; well they were a little past forward. But it still wouldn't be appropriate, for all Warren knew Will had nosy neighbors who stared out their windows like Mrs. Patenski the woman who lived across from him. "Um, I'm going to go." Warren said opening the door. "Oh um alright." Will said stepping away from the car. Will going with a split second decision pulled Warren into a hug. It was short and Will left Warren standing stunned as he turned back and walked up his walkway. Once inside the house he watched Warren get in the car and pull away.

…

I know it's super super short but I figured It would be easier for me to work on them in small chunks. The next one will be longer. I've got a two hour break between my classes today so I'm going to write a large portion of the next chapter then.


	5. Chapter 5

Will sat in his room trying to concentrate on his math homework. He hated math and didn't know why it was so important. Apparently someone at the school had complained that the students weren't being taught 'practical' courses. Practical? Really? How was mad science practical? None of the things they were taught were technically practical. But now history, English, and math were all online take home courses with horrendous amounts of homework. The only good thing about it was that there was no due date. All the assignments were due at the end of the semester. This gave Will ample time to slack with them.

Currently he was working on rates and ratios.

His poor calculator was going to be fried by the end of the semester from doing all the work. The person who graded the submitted assignments encouraged the students taking the class to do the work by hand. But she was never going to see it, so Will felt completely comfortable using the calculator. It gave him the exact answer in a matter of seconds. If he tried to work it out it would take ages and he'd still be on the first assignment.

"Will dinner." His mom called from downstairs. "Coming." He yelled shutting the lid on his laptop. He bolted down the stairs. He suddenly realized he was starving. All he'd had to eat all day was a cinnamon bun. Which was unusual for him, he usually snacked all day long. 'I just must have been busy thinking.' Will thought to himself. Since Warren had brought him home earlier he had done a tremendous amount of thinking. "Will come on!" His mother shouted. He bolted out of his room and down the stairs. He walked into the dining room.

"Where's dad?" He asked slipping into his usual seat. "Oh Mr. Busch called earlier. He wanted another tour of the house he's thinking of buying. You know the one up the street, the big green one with the pretty flowers out front." His mother replied setting a large covered dish down on the table. Will glanced at the clock it was almost 7. "This late?" He asked. Normally a client would call earlier or wait until the next morning to ask his parents to show them something. "He says he just has to have it." His mother shrugged. His parents took their cover job just as seriously as they did with their Super Jobs. Will brushed it off.

His mom was a great cook and whatever was underneath the lid smelled delicious. "I made your favorite. Tomorrows Monday so I figured you'd need it." She said pulling off the lid with a pot holder. "Thanks mom." Will said happily grabbing the large serving spoon next to the dish. Chicken casserole was his all-time favorite thing to eat. His mom made the best and he plopped a large spoonful onto his plate. "Are you that hungry?" Josie asked sitting in the seat next to him. "Yeah. All I've had all day is one of your cinnamon buns." Will said before shoveling his spoon into his mouth. "We've talked about your bad eating habits. I don't care what you eat, but eat something." Josie lectured spooning some casserole onto her plate.

Will nodded and turned his concentration to his plate. "You should invite Layla over for dinner this Friday. She hasn't been over in a while." Josie said twirling her spoon. Will choked on the large bite he had just put into his mouth. Josie patted his back and handed his water glass to him. Will drank half the glass before putting it down. She didn't know yet, his parents loved Layla. "Are you okay?" Josie asked. "Yeah I'm fine mom." Will said staring down at his plate. "So you'll ask Layla to come over?" Josie prodded. Will sat thinking of what to say. The silence seemed to stretch on forever. "We broke up."

"What?" Josie asked. She was surprised. Will and Layla looked so good together; they got along so well, they'd been friends forever. "It was a while ago, a little after school started back." Will said shrugging. It didn't really hurt as much to talk about it now. He had Warren, he didn't need to keep everything oppressed anymore. "Why didn't you tell me?" Josie asked pushing her plate away. If Will didn't even want to tell her such a simple thank what else wasn't he telling her? "You and dad love Layla. And it was all so messy. We don't even talk anymore, she doesn't sit with the group, and she doesn't want anything to do with us, with me." Will felt bad that he hadn't told his mom, but he was glad everything had worked out the way it had. If he had went crying to mommy the minute it had happened things wouldn't have escalated, and he would never have gone out on that walk yesterday morning. He would have never ran into Warren and he wouldn't have their relationship.

"Why did you break up? Everything seemed so perfect with you two." Josie said placing the cover on the now forgotten chicken casserole. "That's what I thought. And then one day it was just over." Will explained. "It's okay sweetie. I'm sure you'll find another girl you like in no time." Josie said taking her plate to the kitchen. "Uh huh."

…

I'd really like to thank Zess. If it wasn't for your reviews I probably wouldn't be motivated enough to put 3 chapters up in two days. It would have been up like an hour ago but I got distracted on memebase halfway through working on it.

Just to clarify I'm not going to make Josie all anti-gay. Re reading and proofing myself it sounds a little like that, but trust me neither she or Steve will be that way.

Plus my proof reader thing on word is stupid. It wants to change the tenses of my words.


	6. Chapter 6

Will spent the rest of the night watching TV with his mom; well she was reading a magazine and listening to whatever was on. At 11 Will decided it would probably be best to go to bed, tomorrow was Monday after all. The day of the week everyone hated and dreaded. Will had never really had a bed time. His parents thought that he was responsible enough to know when he was tired and when he should go to bed. When he was around 7 or 8 he used to stay up all night, fueled by sugary treats and drinks with enough caffeine in them to fuel a fleet of steam powered ships, until he crashed at about 1 or 2 in the morning. 4 and a half hours of restless sleep just wasn't cutting for him. For the past few years he'd been really good at managing his time and getting at least 6 or more hours of sleep a night. "I'm going to bed mom." Will said sliding the remote to her. "Night sweetie, sleep well." Josie said grabbing the remote and changing the TV from the news to some sappy soap opera. Will went to his room, changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed.

…..

...

…...

Will sprung out of bed with a start. Warren had lied to him. He had just had quite an explicit dream/memory. Will was flabbergasted. He didn't know if it was real or just a dream. It seemed real; it seemed like when he had remembered everything he had forgotten yesterday. It felt real. Will looked over at the clock; it was almost 7, so he had plenty of time to get ready. He went into the bathroom and completed his daily ritual: shower, dry, dress. Will really didn't want to change out of his pajamas and into normal clothes. He settled on a loose-but not too lose- pair of blue jeans, and a blue t-shirt with Cookie Monster on the front. He pulled his socks on and slipped his tennis shoes on. He jogged out of the room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. His father was sitting at the table reading the paper and drinking a cup of coffee. "Morning champ." Steve said brightly. "Good morning dad." Will replied. He grabbed a glass out of one of the wooden cupboards over the sink. "Where's mom?" He asked. Steve turned the page. "She went into the office early, something about watering the plants." Steve said vaguely remembering what Josie had said when she left the house at the crack of dawn that morning. Will nodded. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out a container of apple juice. He filled the glass until it was nearly over flowing. He put cap back on and stuck the container back into the refrigerator. "there's toast if you want it." Steve said motioning with the paper to the counter top. A large stack of buttered toast sat on a plate. Will grabbed the top piece and nibbled on it. He couldn't stop thinking about what he had remembered. He was so devastated; Warren had lied to him about something very, very important. What else hadn't he told him? Will quickly finished the piece of toast and drank his juice. He checked the clock ticking kitty cat clock on the wall; it was 7:35. Will grabbed his bag off of the hook next to the back door. "Bye dad." Will said opening the back door. "See ya later kiddo." Steve replied flipping the page of his newspaper. Will waked outside and shut the back door behind him. His friends were standing at the bs stop. Zach waved when he saw him. Will sighed but jogged over. "You don't seem so glum today." Magenta said noticing that for the most part Will looked better than he had for months, and the fact that they didn't have t drag him out of his house was a miracle. "Yeah, I'm better now thanks guys." Will replied. He was really very grateful for their concern. He noticed Layla and some other people waiting by a cluster of trees. Layla looked up and frowned when she saw Will, she quickly latched onto Lash. Will was really glad he didn't have any destructive powers, because if he did he would probably have used them. "The bus is running a little late." Ethan informed Will. "It should be here any second now." Zach added. "Actually, I'm not riding today." Will told his friends. "Show off." Magenta joked. "Tell Ron I say hi." Will said. "Do it yourself dude." Zach said laughing. Will smiled and jogged over to the neighbor's backyard. Flying isn't about thinking happy thoughts. If it was Will wouldn't have gotten more than an inch off the ground today. You simply concentrated on it and you're up, up, and away. If you lose concentration though, you drop like a rock. Going upward and straight are easy enough to do and Will was up in a matter of minutes. He was landing just as Ron's bus did. He walked over to it and waited for the group. He quickly pulled them along. He didn't feel like confronting Warren about such a big lie, or why he had even lied to him in the first place. "Whoa, slow down." Magenta said one they were inside. "Warren asked where you were." Zach said. Will nodded and hurriedly led the group to their locker. He opened it and pulled out all of his things for the day; his Mad Science book, gym clothes, Simulation Lab note keeper, the computer programs for English and Math, his Villains Study book and the note book he kept all his notes in. He shoved the things into his bag, being careful not to damage his laptop. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, it was 7:50. He saw Warren standing at the end of the hall. Luckily he wasn't in the group's first class; Mad Science. "We only have ten minutes to get to class, we should hurry." Will said urging his friends to finish up with their lockers. "Why are you so eager to get to class this morning? Usually you're fine with barely making it before the bell rings." Ethan stated closing the padlock on his locker. "I don't know, I just want to get good seats." Will said closing Magentas locker for her. "We have assigned seats Will." Magenta said narrowing her eyes at him. "Are you sure you're okay?" She asked. She reached her hand out and pressed it against Will's forehead. "You're burning up!" She exclaimed pulling her hand back. "It's nothing; I got drenched in the storm a couple days ago. I must be catching a cold." Will said grabbing her by the hand and pulling her along. The Mad Science lab was right at the end of the hall, right next to where Warren was standing. "You're all clammy." Magenta said with a grimace. She wiped her hand on her pants. Will stopped, Magenta was right. He didn't feel so good, maybe it was because he was nervous. He didn't want to deal with Warren right now, or maybe he was catching a small cold. After all, he had been wondering around in the massive storm for about an hour before Warren found him. The rest of the group had walked into the lab. Warren was leaning against one of the bright blue lockers next to the door. Will considered walking the other way, waiting until Warren left to go do the independent study English and math work to go near the door. He turned around, but saw Layla, who was clinging tightly to Lash's arm, walking up the hallway. Will wasn't sure who he'd rather deal with right now. He turned back around and headed for the Lab door, he kept his head down and looked straight ahead. "Hey." Warren said brightly as Will neared the door. Will didn't respond as he walked through the doorway. "Are you okay?" Warren asked grabbing Will's shoulder. "Don't touch me." Will snapped shrugging Warren's hand off. "What's the matter?" Warren asked. Will stepped back, glared at Warren and went to walk through the doorway again. "What's the matter?" Warren asked again. He pulled Will away from the door. "What's the matter?" Will asked sardonically. Warren nodded and waited for an answer. "What's the matter?" Will said again. "You lied to me." He viciously spat. "Whoa calm down, I didn't lie to you about anything Will." Warren said holding both hands out in front of him. "Oh you didn't then why do I remember it now." Will said punctuating each word with anger. Warren paled when he realized what Will was talking about. "You lied to me about…about what we did." Will said slowly. He didn't know how to say it in a way that wouldn't sound weird to anyone who happened to be paying attention to the ongoing scene. "I'm sorry." Warren replied. "I didn't know how you'd take it, I didn't want you to think that I'd taken advantage of you." He finished. Will shot Warren a incredulous look. "Didn't you?" He asked seething. "No. I told you, I love you, I have for a long time now. I would _never_ take advantage of you" Warren said trying to defend himself. "I was hurt and lonely, and I don't know what I feel about you now." Will said turning to go into the room. He had felt _something_ for Warren after learning about how much he cared. He didn't know what it was now, before he had thought that maybe he loved Warren, but now thinking about it he wasn't sure. How could he trust someone who had lied to him about something so important. Warren looked at his watch; it was 7:58. "We'll talk about this later." He said before walking down the hall. Will hastily walked into the lab. Almost everyone else was in their seats. Mr. Medulla was arrainging different trays at the front of the room. Will sat down in his usual seat. "What was that about? We could hear you shouting at each other, but we really couldn't make any of It out." Magenta asked. From what she had witnessed It hadn't been a pleasant confrontation. "You guys fighting again? I thought you made up and were cool now?" Zach asked. "I don't know." Will replied. He really didn't know what they were now, and how they were going to move past this.

...

...

I'm really sorry it's been so long since I've updated this. NanoWriMo was in November and I participated (and got 70000 words.) I won't be editing it so now I have time. And College sucks, no matter what any one tells you trust me it sucks. Any suggestions? Grammar corrections? Hate mail?


	7. Chapter 7

I think I'm going to do this whole chapter from Warren's point of view, give a little back story.

…...

Warren's favorite place for independent study was the library. Since independent study work wasn't due until the end of the semester Warren slacked off quite a bit during his first 'class' of the day. If he said in the main breeze way he got distracted by the other stupid people who were slacking. If he sat in the cafeteria he was often shooed away so that the lunch ladies could clean the breakfast trash up, and prepare lunch. If he sat in the offices the secretary Cinthia always looked at him and asked him repeatedly why he was there, and that got quite annoying. If he sat in one of the study rooms (where people who were supposed to be doing their independent study work were supposed to be, were supposed to be.) someone actually checked to make sure he was doing it. So he sat in the library, the most convenient place, where no one really cared what he did as long as he didn't make too much noise, or set anything on fire. Most people didn't come until 9:15 (after the first class was done) if they had independent study first thing and left at 2:15 (when the last class began) if they had it last. They rented or bought jetpacks, bummed rides from friends who could fly, teleported, or somehow got there. Warren just sucked it up and came early. He didn't want to be at school per say, but he didn't just want to sit at home either. Principle Powers knew he sat here and often checked up on him. He didn't know why she thought that just because he was the closest family member he had that she should care about him. It wasn't like her being his mother's sister meant anything to either of them. Warren sat at his typical corner couch and opened up his laptop so it at least looked like he was doing something in case Auntie Summer decided to swing by. Warren was confused about this morning. He had wanted everything to go so perfectly and now it was all crumbling down. Everything he ever touched always went up in flames. Literally most of the time anything he touched would end up a pile of ashes, it was really just a matter of time.

…

All Warren had ever wanted was a stable relationship. His parents hadn't been the happiest couple. Warren could remember when he was about 2 or 3 that they used to love each other very much. He could remember all three of them doing things together and there were photo albums filled with happy pictures. And then his father slowly started to turn evil and everything changed. None of them were ever happy. Warren couldn't remember his dad interacting with him much after that. Dad started to bring mom down with him, and then she died. Warren still didn't know how she had died, no one had ever told him what had happened, not his dad, not Aunt Summer, the TV was shut off for weeks just in case the news happened to come on, and he when he tried to research it he couldn't find anything. Dad stayed around for a short time longer before he started his major crime spree. He got caught and Will's father of all people, and was put in Super-Jail. And he could rot there for all that Warren cared. He was only 14 when all that happened. He didn't really have anyone after that. Aunt Summer couldn't take him in, she already had five children. She made sure he had money and the bills were paid though. And made sure he wasn't getting in to too much trouble.

…

Warren started working at the paper lantern when he was 15, right after starting Sky High. Mrs. Ling sort of took over the role of a mother for him. She made sure he didn't work too many hours, made sure he slept at least a little bit, and made sure he went to school. The first year at Sky High was horrible. Everyone else's parents were heroes. His father had been one of the only Villain's in a long time to come out of the school, of course there were other schools like Sky High other places that he could have went to but his father had made quite a name for himself. He was the butt of constant jokes, even after placement. Warren knew his powers were destructive and quickly made it known that he was not to be messed with. For the most part people left him alone. Lash, Dash and some of the other bullies sometimes attempted to take a jab at him, but it didn't happen often and almost always resulted in them being in the burn unit for a while.

…

The first year passed and his second began. He wasn't looking forward to the new group of freshmen poking and prodding and staring at him. He also knew that Will Stronghold, the son of the man who had put his father away, was going to be there this year. He really wasn't looking for any kids with a hero complex. Will's parents were famous and no doubt everyone would love him. No doubt he would have inherited his parents powers. No doubt he would be just another stupid, jock who thought that he was better than Warren. He already hated the kid. There hadn't been any incidents for six months. No people getting hurt, no accidently losing his temper and setting something on fire. Everything had been fine, and he really didn't want to blow that streak now. Warren minded his own business all day and didn't kill any of the freshmen that stared at him in horror. He brushed aside the whispers and ignored comments about his father.

…

At lunch time he went through the line and was all ready to sit at his table. He had a few friends but always sat alone, usually outside, but no one touched his table. There was a group of kids at the table next to it, obviously freshmen. Warren saw Will. At that second he didn't know who he was. Warren had long ago found out he was gay, and this kid was cute. His obnoxious friends were rambling about being put into Sidekick, and about how cutie didn't have any powers. Warren walked passed them and they instantly hushed. Warren sat down in his usual seat and poked at the food on his plate, inedible cafeteria food- welcome back to school. The group was staring at him. They were a strange group. There was cutie; who hands down was one of the best looking people Warren had ever laid eyes on, the girl sitting next to him, who was all but sitting on him, had bright reddish orange hair and she was obviously a hippie judging from the way she dressed, sitting next to her was a boy wearing bright neon clothes, across from him sat a punk girl with purple streaks in her hair, and next to her was someone who was clearly an over achiever and probably a huge dork. Flower Child motioned at Warren and whispered to cutie. Cutie turned and looked at Flower Child, said something, and Flower Child, Math Geek, Highlighter and Punkie furiously shook their heads. Warren pushed his plate away and stared back at the group as menacingly as possible. He didn't know where this was going, but it couldn't end well. Cutie had stood up and Flower Child was frantically trying to pull him back down. He heard Flower Child raise her voice. "That's Warren Peace; he'll rip you to shreds!" Flower Child hissed. Cutie smacked her hand away and started walking over to the table. "Hi." Cutie said once he reached Warren's table. Warren looked up but didn't say anything. "I, uh, I'm Will Stronghold." Will said extending his hand. Warren glared up at Will. He couldn't believe that he had thought his new arch-nemesis was cute, why did this always happen to him? Warren still didn't do anything. "I know that my dad put your dad in jail. But I hope we can be friends." Will said nervously still holding his hand out. Warren could feel the fire flickering from his fingertips. Will gulped, "I mean, I'm sure you're nothing like your father." Will said. Warren stood up and placed his hands on the table. "Are you saying something about my father?" He asked leaning forward. Will took a step back. "I uh, no…" Will stammered. "So help me Stronghold if you are." Warren hissed. He wasn't sure what happened next, all he remembered was throwing balls of fire and Will, who turns out, wasn't quite as powerless as he thought, ripping chucks out of the wall and throwing them at him. He remembered Aunt Summer putting them in the cool down detention room until the end of the day. Will consistently tried to talk to Warren, but Warren didn't want any part of it.

…

Warren supposed his obsession with Will began that day. He didn't know why he was so drawn to Will. It was like they were magnets; they were complete opposites, but Warren was still attracted to him. The year had its ups and downs. He generally stayed out of Wills way, and he kept his attraction to himself. Gym class had ended up being pretty good, even if Warren didn't want to admit it to anyone. Coach Boomer constantly wanted to play "Save the Civilian" and Warren and Will were often teamed together. Warren fell more and more in love with Will every day. At the same time Will was falling more and more in love with Gwen. And Layla, oblivious to Will, was utterly and completely in love with him. Will Stronghold was picking up quite a fan club. Layla must have been pretty desperate to ask Warren for his help. Warren hadn't even been planning on going to prom that just wasn't his sort of thing. He appreciated the fact that Layla had guts to ask for his help though, and agreed to help her with her plan. It felt a little weird to him pretending to date Layla to make Will jealous. It really didn't seem to do anything, and Will continued to cling to Gwen. After the incident with the party Layla was ready to give up on Will. He had abandoned his friends for his popularity, he was cruel, and mean, and she didn't want anything else to do with him. Warren was hurt when he learned that Will could do that to his friends, it was so different from the person he had grown to love. Warren convinced Layla to keep trying, at least one of them should be happy and at least she had a chance with the boy wonder. Prom was even more weird than Warren had thought it was going to be. Who knew Gwen was actually evil? Well if you call turning adults into babies that is. Warren had seen far greater evil from his father. He agreed to help Will and his friends, not because he cared about saving the world, or the school from crashing, but because he cared about Will. In the end they had been victorious, and best of all Will realized that Warren really wasn't the bad guy. They became best friends after that. Warren became a part of the little group. Layla was promoted to hero, and she and Will started dating.

….

The school year ended without much else happening, summer blew by without an incident, and then school started back. Everyone could see that Layla was constantly climbing the social ladder. She didn't spend much time with the group and was always hanging onto Speed or Lash, or giggling with Penny. She had become what Will had become when he was with Gwen. Once she decided she didn't need Will anymore Layla dropped Will like a hot potato. Warren partly blamed himself. He was the one who, after Layla was done trying to make Will love her, to keep trying. He couldn't stand seeing Will so crushed. He knew Layla had loved Will; she probably still did, but she had gotten a taste of power. And once you have a little if you don't keep it under control you'll do anything for more. He knew that Layla still had good in her, even if she was hanging up with the Super-Jerks. Things got worse every day. Everyone was worried about Will, he was failing most of his classes, he looked like crap, and some days he didn't show up at all. Things kept spiraling downward, accumulating in Saturday's deadly crash. Warren was off on Saturdays, not that he did much other than sit around the house. He had been staring out the window watching it rain. When he was little and couldn't sleep his mom used to make it rain right outside his window for him. But this wasn't anything like the gentle, light smelling, patters; this was straight up hurricane weather without the actual hurricane. He saw a figure walking by the window and wondered who was crazy enough to venture out into the storm. The person wasn't wearing a jacket, they didn't carry an umbrella, and they just seemed to be aimlessly walking. A few minutes later the same drenched person walked by. Warren thought that he recognized whoever it was, but didn't know. The person maid another lap and stopped near the corner of his lawn. The person looked up at the sky. It was Will. Warren instantly began to panic, this was Wills third lap around. He had been outside for at least 30 minutes. Warren rushed out into the downpour and dragged Will inside. It utterly crushed Warren to see Will so broken. Warren had to leave the room, he couldn't stand seeing Will like that. He got his thoughts together, the poor thing must be freezing, and came back with dry clothes and a towel. Will wouldn't shut up about who he was sorry about ruining Warren's carpet. Warren didn't give two craps about the carpet. Will started bawling, and Warren finally cracked. He hadn't meant to kiss Will, he just had all those pent up emotions. One thing led to another. He didn't mean to sleep with Will; it was just that he was here, and everything that had happened right from meeting will, and Warren didn't think if he didn't do it he would ever get another chance to. It had been amazing, everything Warren had ever dreamed about it being. He didn't know how Will felt about it all, but he wasn't fighting it and that was enough for Warren at the moment.

…

The next morning Warren woke up sure that Will was going to kill him. It didn't matter, at least he could die happy now. But Will didn't, Will didn't say anything about it. Warren was heartbroken when Will told him that he couldn't remember anything. Why couldn't he remember? The rest of the morning had been brutal for Warren. Trying to hash out all the details for Will, wondering what to tell him and what to leave out. It was so hard for Warren deciding not to tell Will that they had slept together. It was everything that Warren had ever wanted and with a poof it was gone, but it was better for Will if he acted like it never happened. Warren was ecstatic when Will said he still wanted whatever it was he had. Warren knew that Will was probably confused and hurt, but he didn't care if he was the rebound, he didn't care if Will really didn't love him. Because really how could you kiss someone twice and decide that you loved them? Will was just saying it. After he had took Will home he went back and cleaned the still dripping wet carpet, other than that nothing much. Warren had gotten up this morning wondering what today would be like. Obviously Will wouldn't want to tell his friends, or really anyone in the school. He was Will Stronghold after all: the perfect, golden, wonder boy, and Warren was just the son of someone that everyone hated. He got on the bus at the 3rd stop, which was right before Wills stop. He remembered that Will was flying himself today but still wanted to ask about him. The rest of the group had talked to him, nothing important or particularly interesting. They arrived in the parking lot moments later, Ron still wasn't the best bus driver and the ride was rather bumpy. Will pulled the rest of the group along with him inside the school like he was avoiding a group of zombies. He kept glancing back at where Warren stood next to the bus. Warren brushed it off as Will not wanting their friends to know about them and went into the school. He watched as Will fumbled with the contents of his locker and seemingly shoved everything in it into his bag, like he would never be allowed to go back to it. Warren stood at the end of the hall right outside Wills first class, hoping to talk to him for a few minutes. Will looked at Warren with a look that he couldn't place. Will trailed behind the rest of the group and went to quickly enter the classroom. He didn't respond when Warren spoke to him. And then, Warren got a shock. Will had remembered, just like he had remembered everything else. Warren felt his heart fall, it kept falling down and down, as if it was plunging into never ending darkness. Warren tried to explain, but Will kept shouting at him. Quite a crowd of curious ears perked up and they both avoided key words that would make anyone suspicious. Will had stalked off into the classroom and Warren glared at those who had dared listen into their conversation before heading off to where he currently was. "Mr. Peace, you're going to be late for your next class." Mrs. Galaxy the librarian said. She was standing in front of him. Warren hadn't heard the bell. "3 of the bells have already rung, only one left until you're late." Mrs. Galaxy finished before heading back to her desk. Warren quickly shut down his computer. If he was lucky he would make it to gym on time. If he was even luckier Will would talk to him and they could fix this whole mess.


End file.
